HIDDEN DANGERS
by Lilc77
Summary: A Sasu/Saku AU containing romance, action, betrayal, vengeance, sex, and all that other great stuff! Set in our current timeline, Sasuke wants only vengeance for the murder of his parents (sounds familiar right? ;-D). Sakura, a very independent woman who thinks a man will only slow her down. Sasuke and Sakura's lives intertwine but can they find a way to stay together?
1. Chapter 0

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi Everyone! This is an Untitled Naruto story (haven't figured out a title yet) - it will be SasuSaku, you don't have to like the pairing but just please be respectful. This story is an AU based on our current timeline. They're not Shinobis but the Uchiha is part of a Japanese Yakuza or mafia of some sort who immigrated to the US. I am writing two versions of this - one using the original Naruto names and another under different names so if you see a mix-up b/n the two please bear with me. This story will deal with Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi. It might have other characters but they will only be cameos or secondary characters. Story will be different from the original storyline though it might have similarities - so you might think you know what's gonna happen, but you don't...hehe ;-D. The characters might or might vary slightly from canon but I hope you love them as well as I do. Please leave me your comments/thoughts and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

 **PROLOGUE**

A dark, shadowy figure holding a trembling gun stands over an enormous, California king-size bed. The luxurious bed appears in pristine shape except for the blood-stained sheets belonging to the late owners, a husband and wife, currently sitting dead atop - one gunshot wound expertly placed between each of their brows. The bodies gave no sign of struggle. The husband looks to be in his early 40s, Asian descent with dark, handsome features, his hair a few inches short of his shoulders, a few bangs falling on top of his forehead and even with his eyes closed, his stoic face tells nothing except for a slight frown at the corners of his mouth. The man's wife, who's head rests on his shoulder, seems to be a few years younger than her husband, has long, dark wavy hair, beautiful, Brazilian descent, same stoic expression as her husband except her cheeks are still damp from her tears. Thunder booms in the distance, reverberating loudly throughout the grand room. A series of lightning shortly follows, illuminating the room like a strobe light in a nightclub revealing a barely teenage boy in dark clothes, long, dark hair in a loose ponytail that reaches down the middle of his back with a few strands layering his boyish, melancholic face. Tears stream down his jade-colored, almond-shape unblinking eyes as he tries to hold the heavy gun steady and keep it from shaking.

"Itachi, I'm scared!" cries a small child from down the hall.

 _Huh! Sasuke..._ The unknown assailant blinks back to reality and drops the gun.

 _FLASH FORWARD TO..._

6year old Sasuke Uchiha lifts his head from his trembling hands. His face soaked with tears - confusion and devastation etched upon the boy's angelic face. He scans around for a familiar face but all he sees are too many adults running around in Calabasas Police Department uniform. Looks like a very busy night filled with lots of noise he couldn't really understand. Some of the officers were standing idly by talking amongst themselves, a guy in handcuffs was yelling words Sasuke knows he isn't suppose to hear, another lady with too much make-up winked at him, which made Sasuke stifle his tears, cower and turn the other way. A woman cop yanked her off her feet which the make-up lady didn't like because she started to yell bad words too. Sasuke lifts both hands to cover his ears and closed his eyes.

 _I just want to go home...where's Mama, Papa, and Itachi?_ In his mind, replayed the gruesome scene he stumbled into - his Mama and Papa lying dead on their bed with holes in the middle of their forehead.

"No! Mama! Papa!" Sasuke cried out loud, violently shaking his head. A warm hand softly urges him to uncover his ears.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. My name's Kate. What's your name?" a calming voice asked. Sasuke opened his amber-green eyes to see a pretty detective kneeling in front of him with long, silver-hair holding a cup in one hand, steam rising out of it.

"S-Sasuke," Sasuke shakily answered, wiping his tears with one hand.

"Hi, Sasuke, would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" Kate brightly smiled, offering Sasuke her cup.

Sasuke sniffled and slowly nodded. Sasuke took the cup and stared at the hot liquid inside without taking a sip. "Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

Kate displayed a worried look on her face. Sasuke's eyes started to well up with tears but he kept a straight face and didn't let his tears fall. Kate sighed, placing an arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're going to do everything we can to find him. We'll bring your brother home to you." Kate reassured him.

Sasuke managed a slight smile. _Itachi, where are you brother?_

"Excuse me, Kate, can I have a word with you?" an older male cop interrupted. "How you holding up, kiddo?" the older cop asked Sasuke with a concerned smile.

"I'll be right back, Sasuke. In the meantime, you drink that hot chocolate before it gets cold, okay?" Kate instructed.

Sasuke nodded. Kate and the older cop walked a few feet away from Sasuke just enough so he couldn't understand what the adults were talking about except for a word or two. He blew the steam off the cup as he sees his grandma talking to another officer.

"Grandma!" Sasuke called out. He was about to get up and run to his Grandma when she gave him that stern look she always gives when she's dead serious about something. She shook her head and Sasuke immediately knew better than to disobey so he sat back down.

Grandma was never the type of grandma who doted on her grandchildren like other grandmas did. Papa said that she's always been that way – nice enough but strict and harsh. Sasuke's only seen her mean side one time when he and Itachi were visiting for the summer. He had ran inside for a drink of water when he walked by his grandma's study and the door was left slightly open. He peeked in to see his Grandma with her very serious face surrounded a group of her bodyguards and men in black suits, some he's never seen. They were always around but Sasuke didn't understand why except that his family are rich and important so they have to have people to protect the family all the time, is how Grandma explained it. What caught Sasuke's attention though, were the two men kneeling in front of his grandma. They had terrified look on their faces and one of them was actually crying. Sasuke knew that his grandma was scary but scary enough to make grown men cry, that thought shook him to the core but he shook it off since Grandma could never be that mean. Itachi found him a second later and dragged him away so fast from that door that you would've thought it was about to explode or something. He's never seen his brother so upset and scared. Itachi said never to go near Grandma's study. Ever since then, they haven't been back to Grandma's since Itachi always protested but Sasuke didn't know why.

"Itachi?! Are you sure?" Kate asked incredulously. Sasuke snapped out of his flashback at the sound of his brother's name.

"Keep your voice down," the older cop insisted. "Yeah, there's no doubt. The murder weapon was found with his prints on them. Poor kid, what the hell do you think happened to make him kill his own parents in cold blood?" Kate covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

Sasuke dropped the hot chocolate, breaking the cup and spilling the hot liquid everywhere. Eyes wide in disbelief.

 _Itachi? You killed Mama and Papa? Why?!_


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hi Everyone! I made a few changes to this chapter. Nothing major, just a few grammar edits and a minor character adjustment so that she will be closer to her true character. The additional edits won't change/affect the story if you've already read it but it might be worth the extra read especially if you just wanted to brush up on what happened prior to reading the next chapter. As always, comments are welcome and much appreciated. Happy reading and enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"I hope I don't have to tell you how important today is. Everything has to go flawless. Today, will make us or break us so I need everyone to give their 110%. If everything goes well, you all will receive a bonus in your paychecks! With that in mind, fail me and you're fired. I'll also make sure that you never work in the Food Industry again. Got it?" Sakura Haruno, gorgeous, emerald-eyed, fair-skinned beauty whose personality is as outspoken as her bright, pink-colored hair, motivates her employees and slightly make them cower in fear and revere her at the same time. They all turn to each other with looks of uncertainties.

"Is she serious?" a young-looking waiter leans toward a pretty, long-haired blonde about the same age as Sakura. She grins widely.

"Dead," Ino Yamanaka, the pretty blonde, replies with a smile.

Ino is Sakura's best friend and co-owner of the brand new restaurant they're opening in Los Angeles, California. Normally in the Fashion Industry, it is only at a whim and her dedicated support to her best friend that she decided to take a venture in the restaurant business though her role mostly consists of investing and acting as a silent partner while Sakura take the reign.

Sakura, on the other hand, at a young age of 23, has established a name for herself in the Food and Beverage Industry. She is one of the most sought after chefs and now a restaurateur known worldwide with locations stretching from the Americas to the Far East. It was Ino's love of food and her weakness to men, especially handsome hockey players, and Sakura's two guilty pleasures: fashion and hockey, are the bonds that kept the best friends tied to each other. Sakura has a bit of a shoe fetish having been rarely seen in the same shoes twice, though everyone around her wonders how she manages to constantly work in the kitchen in heels everyday but won't disagree that she looks great doing it.

As for her love of hockey, it was genetically passed down from her famous hockey-playing father, who's currently retired but is still heavily involved in the league. Having only one child, it didn't stop Sakura's dad from teaching his daughter ice skating and the basic elements of hockey ever since Sakura could walk. To his surprise, she was a natural and grew fond of the sport. She even played till college until she deviated and set her concentration to culinary school. Culinary school is where she blossomed, of course it didn't hurt that she used to sit at her mother's heels imitating her actions with her very own miniature kitchen.

Tonight will mark another accomplishment for Sakura. If this Los Angeles restaurant successes, she plans to open another in San Diego and one more in San Francisco which is why tonight's grand opening is most critical. Everything must be perfect.

 **Ω -**

23year old Sasuke, in a dark, navy blue suit with a blue and white striped tie and dark-brown, curly hair is laying back in his office chair with his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face. Low moans escaping his lips here and there. One hand disappears under his desk while the other tightly grips the edge of his desk. His office door abruptly swings open and a familiar face appears halfway in with a look of shock and alarm on his face as Sasuke's searing evil glare singes from across the room.

"Sorry," Obito Uchiha, Sasuke's older cousin from his father's side, early 30s, average-height, clean-cut guy in a black suit, orange and blue striped tie, with freshly-cut black spiky hair, apologizes with a mortified smile, turning bright red as he swiftly retreats back out the door.

"Tobi, what the fuck?!" growls Sasuke with a look of annoyance on his face.

Sasuke pulls his pants up and fixes himself. He scoots his chair back allowing his red-headed secretary, Karin, to get out from under his desk. Karin stands up licking her lips and partly sucks on her middle finger as she wipes the sides of her mouth, making sure there's no leftover residue from her oral escapade with the boss, a voracious smile plastered on her face. She straightens her clothes and embellishes the sultry sway of her hips towards Sasuke.

"Did he have to interrupt our time?" Karin whines with her high pitched voice, pouting her lips as she adjusts Sasuke's tie.

"Hn." Sasuke replies, looking down at her indifferently using the infamous Uchiha stoicism passed down for generations. Karin leans in for a kiss. Sasuke instinctively leans his head back repressing the look of disgust on his face before turning his head and muttering a thank you. Karin, thinking that the person on the other side of the door is the reason her boss and part-time lover is acting coldly towards her, pouts in annoyance and shrugs before turning around to walk out the door.

"Mr. Uchiha's ready for you," Karin announces coldly towards the spiky-headed Uchiha typing on his phone.

Obito raises an eyebrow at the red-headed secretary whose fiery glare is probably burning a hole in the middle of his head giving life to the saying if looks could kill. Obito rushes in the office as if he couldn't get away fast enough from the crazed, red-headed witch and unconsciously raises a hand to his forehead to make sure there's no hole as the door to the highest and largest office in the Uchiha Corporate building located in the heart of Los Angeles, California shuts behind him.

The room has the same feel as a museum with the world's most expensive and finest things brought in one location. Everything seemed to be in pristine shape and untouched minus the office desk in the back end of the room. It has a huge fireplace in one end along with a long, white sofa and a huge flat screen television at the other. An enormous portrait of the main Uchiha family - Sasuke's father, mother, brother and him, is displayed on top of the fireplace. Above that one, Grandfather and Grandmother Uchiha along with Sasuke's father, his two sisters and Obito's father. Lastly, at the very top, their Grandma Uchiha's family. Other members of the Uchiha family also surround the portrait along with Obito's family – his father, mother, himself and younger brother. He lingered at the picture of his younger brother whom he hasn't seen in a long time. He sighs.

"Yes, I have. Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Sasuke confirms to the person on the phone as he sits in his office chair facing the enormous, curtainless window overlooking his office. He swivels around showing Obito his index finger as a sign to wait. Obito shows his cousin a half-smile, already knowing who was at the other end and glad he's not in Sasuke's shoes. _Better you than me_ , _cousin._ Obito chuckles to himself and shakes his head.

Sasuke hangs up the phone and sighs, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on them. Obito laughs earning a confused look from Sasuke.

"Man, if you don't look so much like Uncle right now," Obito confesses rubbing his head.

"You always seem to have an impeccable timing," declares Sasuke with bitterness and annoyance.

"It's a gift," Obito replies smugly, a mischievous smile creeping upon his face. "You should thank me."

"Normal people knock before invading someone's personal space. Did you need something, Tobi?" Sasuke inquires looking unamused.

"Ri-ight...sorry." _No sense of humor like him too._ Obito continues, his smile waning when he didn't get a reaction from his younger cousin.

"Why do you call me Tobi? I hate that name." He asks with a hint of amusement and irritation.

Sasuke laughs and shakes his head in defeat. It's impossible to stay mad at Tobi for long. "I thought I was supposed to be the serious one?" Obito's turn to look confused. "Dunno, you've always been Tobi to me," shrugs Sasuke.

Obito shakes his head. "Anyway, what did the old bag say?"

"What's your deal? She's your grandmother too you know. I don't get why you're always disrespecting her." Sasuke asks curiously, irritated.

"I just don't like the old hag that's all. I know she raised you and I get why you worship the ground she walks on but I can't." Obito bitterly confirmed.

"You always say that but you never exactly say why you don't like her. Just watch what you say about her alright?" asks Sasuke.

Obito sighs in defeat. "Fine. I'll keep my opinion about the old –uhh lady to myself if you promise to get an actual girlfriend and stop messing with that secretary of yours. She's no good, Sasuke. Isn't she married? You need to leave her alone or it's not gonna end well," Obito bargains.

Sasuke shrugs with a smile and a guilty look on his face. "I get bored."

Obito rolls his eyes. "You wouldn't be so bored if you got a girlfriend. Anyway, you ready to go? There's a new restaurant opening today, thought we'd check it out for lunch. Supposed to be owned by this famous chef who's known around the world or something."

"Yeah, let me finish up. Text me the address and I'll meet you there in a half hour," Sasuke replies.

"Whatever. You just better not be saying that so you can finish screwing your secretary. Get-a-girlfriend," Obito seriously urges as he walks out the door. Obito scowls at the red-headed secretary as he walks past her desk. _Dumbass idiot._ She returns his scowl with a death-glare of her own as he enters the elevator.

 **Ω -**

The restaurant is now buzzing with an enormous lunch crowd. The news crew left after the initial opening and the interview in which Sakura performed flawlessly with an air of professionalism. Both floors of the restaurant including the patio are brimming with excitement. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves except for the pink-haired restaurateur who despite having an unwavering smile on her face is a nervous wreck and trying her best not to show it.

 _Get ahold of yourself. This isn't the first restaurant you've opened you know. Everything always turn out great. Plus, I'll be damned if they see_ me _breakdown._ Sakura loudly exhales as she pushes her office door open, walking out to greet and mingle with her VIP customers on the second floor. She cordially visits each table conversing and making sure that everything's going well. She addresses one or two of her employees in between to make sure that each table receives their complimentary bottle of wine. She occasionally poses for pictures and signs autographs. A few of her male customers attempts to flirt with the pink-haired beauty which she reciprocates with a sweet smile before politely breaking their hearts and egos.

Ino, on the other hand, the flirt and social butterfly that she is, is currently live posting pictures and videos on the restaurant's social media accounts from downstairs. The results paying off as it is one of the reasons that the lunch crowd is buzzing. She pauses at Obito's table who seems busy on his phone. He pauses to acknowledge her.

"Hold on a sec," Obito commands to the person on the phone.

"Hi," Obito addresses Ino whose eyes opens wide for a second but was replaced by a wide grin.

"Hi, I'm Ino. Co-owner of this lovely restaurant. Is there anything I can get you?" Ino asks with an exaggerated sweetness to her tone.

"No thanks. I'm still waiting on my very punctual cousin to arrive," Obito replies with a smile placing the phone back to his ear. Ino notices Obito's wedding band. A mini-pout replaces her wide grin. She glances back up at Obito who wants to get back to his phone conversation. She smiles.

"I'll have someone bring you a complimentary wine while you wait. Thank you for coming," Ino states with a smile but is back in her normal tone.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Obito replies as Ino turns to walk away and addresses the nearest waitress. "Sorry about that. Meeting Sasuke at this new restaurant. If I didn't know any better I think Rin disappointed another one of the Uchiha fangirls," Obito confesses with a laugh to the person on the phone. Obito pauses.

"Please, the better-looking Uchihas live on this side of the world," Obito laughs, his smile instantly fading only to be replaced by a stern expression. "He's fine for now but I think we better act soon because the old hag might be making a play. She's sending him to secure the assets in Las Vegas but I think there's more to it than that. Vegas is Senju territory. If he gets involve with the Senju, he'll be digging a hole he won't be able to get out of." Obito pauses for a reply.

"No, I agree. We can't – won't let him get that close." Obito pauses. "Tell him not to worry, I'll do what I can here. You just take care of your end there. Will do. I'll talk to you later, he's here," Obito replies nodding at the approaching Sasuke.

"Man, the food was great! Would've saved you some but you took too long," Obito smirks teasing Sasuke. Sasuke scowls. "What took you so long?"

"Told you I had business to finish," Sasuke replies as he contemplates and reminisces on his finished business. Obito shakes his head in disapproval hoping that it has nothing to do with that red-headed bimbo.

FLASHBACK –

SASUKE'S OFFICE – A HALF-HOUR EARLIER

Obito shuts the door to Sasuke's office. The com lights up as Karin announces that Sasuke has a visitor. Sasuke tells Karin to send the visitor in. Detective Kate Mcdowell, in a brown skirt suit instead of her usual uniform, walks in. She looks a little bit older and more mature but kept her appearance well. Her long, silvery hair replaced by short, wispy layers framing her face.

"Hello Sasuke. Long time no see. Sorry I'm late, I uh…" Kate smiling sheepishly. She slightly bows.

"Detective," Sasuke replies standing up and gesturing for the detective to sit at the chair opposite him. The detective notices the slight frown on Sasuke's face as she sits. Sasuke sits back down and resumes his Uchiha stance, fingers intertwined in front of him and his chin resting on top. "Forgive me for skipping the idle chit-chat but I have a lunch meeting I need to get to."

"Of course," Kate nods, maintaining her smile. "There's still no concrete lead about your brother's whereabouts but we've uncovered something that we might've overlooked during the initial investigation to your parent's murders."

"Overlooked?" Sasuke retorts, raising a brow at the detective.

Kate switches her position in her seat and crosses her legs the other way. She clears her throat trying not to stare directly at the young Uchiha. She might've known Sasuke since he was young, even practically watched him grow up, but it doesn't make his unemotional demeanor less intimidating even to her.

"Well, our usual analyst seemed to have vanished at the time after claiming a family emergency so we brought in his apprentice. Apparently, the apprentice overlooked the fact that there might've been another person in the room with your brother when your parents died," Kate nervously explains.

"My parents were murdered, Detective, by my own brother's hands. Please refrain from speaking so casually about it," Sasuke states with a perturbed look.

"Sorry," Kate sincerely offers, her expression softening.

Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction at this. He shakes his head and mutters a 'whatever'. "So you're saying that my brother had an accomplice?"

"Hmm. It is possible, yes," Kate nods in agreement. "Can you think of anyone your brother might've been close with?"

Itachi Uchiha has always been a little _different_. He had always been more advanced than other kids his age. Hell, one might even call him a genius. Unfortunately, some gifts come at a price. Being a genius and firstborn of one of the most prestigious family isolated him and prevented him from socializing among his peers. At first, it was his parents doing, but as time passed, he eventually grew accustomed to an almost solitary lifestyle except for a few cousins and a daughter of a close-family friend. It became worse when they immigrated permanently to the United States. He had no choice but to get used to sharing the spotlight once his mother told him that she was expecting a little brother or sister for him. Who would've thought that this same recluse would come to adore and be the overprotective brother he was.

"Hmm, there's one or two people I could think of," Sasuke ponders outloud.

"There's one more thing," Kate quietly announces, afraid of the backlash from the young Uchiha.

"What?" the stoic Uchiha impassively questions. His face reveals a mix of displeasure and annoyance.

 _Oh, he's not gonna like this._ "I'll need you to take me to the scene of the crime."

Sasuke's eyes widen at the implication of the detective's words. He gasps as he process the information holding his breath. The scene of the crime. His parent's house. The house he hasn't set foot in since his own brother murdered his parents in cold blood, 17years ago. He supposed he would have to eventually step foot in that nightmarish house sooner or later. "Is it going to help find my brother?"

"I sure hope so. I'm sorry we've taken a little longer to solve your parent's murder but my promise still stand. I will do anything in my power to find your brother and put him behind bars," Kate affirms with determination.

"I have complete confidence that you will help me, detective," Sasuke acknowledges with a nod. _Confidence that you'll help me find him so I can kill him and avenge my parent's death that is._ "Is that all?"

Kate nods.

END OF FLASHBACK –

IN THE RESTAURANT

"What's going on in that head of yours, little cousin? And please don't tell me it's about that secretary of yours," Obito questions with a concerned look.

Sasuke gives Obito an incredulous look. "What the?"

"Good," Obito nods receiving his confirmation.

"First of all, that's none of your business. Second, what's your deal?" Sasuke asks.

"Other than the fact that I think you could do better? She's married. I mean I'd be pissed if Rin even thought about cheating on me, let alone with her own boss," Obito replies with a passion.

Sasuke nods in understanding.

"I might even go as far as use the family's resources to get the son of a bitch who dares touch my Rin, if you know what I mean," Obito heatedly continues clenching his fist around a glass of alcohol before downing the drink.

"Hnn. I thought you said you'd never resort to getting involved with that side of the family?" Sasuke questions his usual kind-hearted cousin with a puzzled look.

Obito grins mischievously as he gives Sasuke a thumbs up. "All's fair in love and war, Sasuke. You'll see what I mean when you find that one girl you'd go to the moon and back for just to see her smile. Hopefully, you find her sooner than later." Obito winks maintaining his wide grin. Unbeknownst to Sasuke that he finds her much sooner than he thought in the form of a pink-haired restaurateur.

 **-** **Ω -**

"There you are, Sakura!" Ino excitedly calls out reaching for the pink-haired restaurateur with a huge mischievous grin on her face.

Sakura raises a brow and eyes her best friend wearily. _What is she up to?_ "What's up, Ino?"

"Guess who's sitting in our restaurant right now?" Ino asks grinning widely with much enthusiasm and excitement.

 _I'm probably gonna regret asking this._ Sakura thought to herself but her curiousity got the better of her so she decided to play along. "Who?"

"Only one of the most powerful and richest family in town! The Uchihas! Not to mention handsome too!" Ino squeals with delight. Sakura cringes covering her ears as Ino screams in her ear.

"No...not the Uchihas?! In our restaurant too?! I can't believe it!" Sakura replies sarcastically.

"Wait...you don't know who they are, do you?" Ino answers sullenly realizing that Sakura was being sarcastic. Ino glares at Sakura.

Sakura smiles sheepishly shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "No, I don't. Who are they?"

Ino shoves a newspaper in Sakura's hand. There's a huge picture of Sasuke in one of his dark-colored suit shaking hands with an elderly, sophisticated Asian man and his son. Obito stands next to Sasuke. The headline caption underneath the photo reads: _The Uchihas acquire project rights to Shanghai Tower, China's tallest skyscraper. From right to left – Idate Morino-Wasabi, Jirocho Wasabi, Sasuke Uchiha, Obito Uchiha._ The bold headline at the top of the page reads, "Uchihas Close Multi-Million Dollar Deal."

"See what I mean, handsome huh? The Uchihas look even better in person. See?! Especially Sasuke Uchiha, the younger-looking one. He's right over there!" Ino squeals placing an arm around Sakura, points at Sasuke's picture then towards the Uchiha table at the younger Uchiha who's currently wearing a small smile and a defeated look on his face. Sakura momentarily freezes and her cheeks turn almost as bright as her hair. Ino smiles gleefully at her best friend's reaction to the younger Uchiha which she knew she would be right about. _Hmph. I knew he was her type!_

 _Oh wow! He is cute! Wait, what am I doing? Get ahold of yourself, Sakura._ Sakura shakes her head, releasing herself from the Uchiha spell. She turns to her blonde best friend with a distrustful look. "Wait, what does he have to do with me?"

"Nothing if you just keep on standing here. Go over there, take them this bottle of wine and introduce yourself, will ya? Not the older one, he's married but I don't see a ring on the younger one," Ino urges, snatching the paper out of Sakura's hand and replacing it with the bottle of wine. Ino shoves Sakura.

"Ino! What are you doing?!" Sakura loudly shrieks catching the nearest patrons' attention including the Uchiha cousins. They eye her with concern before resuming their conversation.

"You need to get laid. You've been acting like a little...aah, never mind. Just trust me. Go, you need this," Ino whispers with a hand around her mouth, shooing her with the other. "Good luck!" Ino cheers Sakura on with a wide smile and a thumbs up.

Feeling herself flush and the heat of the spotlight on her, Sakura spares Ino a death glare as she straightens up, puts on her 'I've got this' façade and strides toward the Uchiha table. _Grr. Ino...I'll get you back for this_.

 **-** **Ω -**

Sasuke loudly sighs with an 'I give up' smile and a defeated look on his face. He shrugs. "Maybe but who has time for it. Gram's been pushing me to close accounts all over. It'll be nice to finally lay down in my own bed. I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you tell the old ha- sorry, gonna take time getting used to. Why don't you tell your grandma that you need a little breather?" Obito replies with a worried expression.

"Well, she won't have a choice in a few weeks because I have something I need to take care of. I was actually going to ask if you could watch over things at the office while I'm gone. I'm going to be away for at least two weeks."

"What kind of things do you need to take care of, little cousin?" Obito asks wearily, intently studying Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura arrives at the table with her award-winning smile she knows men go weak for and showcases the bottle of wine. "Hi, my name's Sakura. Welcome to Haruno's." She pops open the wine bottle and serves the Uchiha cousins with a warm smile. A bright aura radiates off of the pink-haired beauty or so it seems to the younger Uchiha. _Wow...what the hell did they put in this drink?_

"Complimentary wine," Sakura offers as she hands Sasuke his glass and rouses him back to reality.

Sasuke silently accepts his glass with a slightly open mouth. He closes it abruptly realizing that he was staring and silently nods his thanks. Obito grinning widely watches his cousin in amusement. Sakura's cheeks flush a little as she nods in acknowledgement.

"Excuse my baby cousin's manners since he has none because he was raised by a she-wolf," Obito replies grinning and extending his hand out to Sakura. Sasuke scowls at Obito, downs his drink, and silently curses the elder Uchiha. "Obito Uchiha. This no-mannered Uchiha is my bachelor baby cousin, Sasuke." Obito emphasizing the word bachelor.

Sakura earnestly shakes Obito's hand. "Nice to meet you. How do you gentlemen like the place?" Sakura addresses Obito while giving the younger, reserved Uchiha quick glances and smiles. The younger Uchiha steals glimpses at Sakura and miserably fails to hide his growing blush. Obito beams and takes advantage of his cousin's situation.

"It's great so far. Thank you. The atmosphere and the staff is most definitely pleasing to the eye. Don't you agree little cousin?" Obito presses Sasuke with a mischievous grin enunciating the staff being most definitely pleasing to the eye part. Sasuke murderously glares and pouts a bit towards Obito which cracks him up since it reminds him of what Sasuke used to do when he denied him a piece of candy or told him he was too busy to play.

 _Tobi, you're so dead_. "Yes, very," Sasuke murmurs taking a one-second look at Sakura and trying desperately hard to hide his growing blush as he looks away and raises his glass over his face to drink. Sakura sheepishly smiles.

"Would you say that this restaurant has more appeal, less, or about the same as other restaurants?" Obito eggs on pressing his luck mischievously knowing his cousin could erupt at any moment. The wine glass trembles in Sasuke's hand as he tries to come up with a hundred ways to make his cousin pay for putting him in such an embarrassing situation.

 _Hope you said goodbye to your family, cousin, since you won't be seeing them anytime soon._ Sasuke smiles fiendishly at the thought. "More," Sasuke challenges Obito. _You want to play, I'll play._

"Yeah, I think the place turned out beautifully as well," Sakura chimes in pleased and clueless to what the Uchiha cousins really meant.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sakura looks up to see a spiky, blonde-headed man about her age, with a wide grin wearing a suit and a loud orange tie waving at her from across the room near the entrance. A dark-haired, pale-skinned man, also around Sakura's age, standing next to the boisterous blonde, slightly waves as he smiles wide making his eyes disappear into a slant.

 _Naruto_. Sakura growls internally at her more than energetic best friend, holds her index finger up and mouths a "be right there". "Sakura!" the overexcited blonde repeats as if the whole restaurant didn't hear him the first time.

"Sorry. Would you gentlemen excuse me for a sec?" Sakura apologetically excuses herself from the Uchiha table. "Of course," Obito responds with a nod. Sasuke casts an evil glare at the loud blonde, inwardly cursing him from shifting Sakura's attention before getting lost in her bright, gleaming emerald eyes. Sakura's cheeks fluster as she stares back at his dark obsidians and smiles. Sasuke's lips lift at the corner revealing a small smirk as he nods. Sakura walks off toward the loud blonde and his pale friend.

 **-** **Ω** **-**

"Hi guys," Sakura greets her long time friend, Naruto Uzumaki and his Head of Security, Sai. Naruto rushes Sakura practically toppling her and squeezes her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you! Man, this place looks great! Looks like another award-winning restaurant for my Sakura!" Naruto boasts grinning wide. "Nar-uto - I can't..breathe." Sakura struggles. Naruto eases up and lets Sakura go. "Heh. Sorry, guess I got a little excited," Naruto confesses. "Thanks, Naruto," replies Sakura.

"Hi, man-eater. Drained anyone new of his blood, sweat, tears, and money yet or are you still lonely and single?" Sai greets Sakura with a genuine smile.

"Isn't it too early for you to come out? Won't the sunlight turn you to ash or something?" retorts Sakura, returning the genuine smile. Sakura and Sai laugh as Sakura pulls Sai in for a hug. Sai momentarily freezes, still trying to get over his fear of physical contact due to his PTSD from his time in the military, eventually returns Sakura's hug.

"Glad you guys can make it," Sakura proclaims.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. We have two hours to kill before we gotta get back to the convention. You're still coming to see me talk tonight, right?" Naruto asks.

"Of course! Ino and I will definitely be there," Sakura ensures her old friend. _Ino's gonna kill me but she owes me one after what she pulled earlier. Cha!_ Naruto relaxes. "I still can't believe that my knuckleheaded friend is a world famous motivational speaker."

"Believe it!" Naruto cheers with a thumb up and a wide grin. Sakura and Sai laugh. Naruto leans into Sakura and nods a head towards the Uchiha table. "Hey, Sakura. I think you better get back to that table because your boyfriend keeps giving me the evil eye."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura objects, blushing hard.

"Maybe not, but your red face tells me that you like him, don't you?" Naruto instigates. "How come I never got that reaction from you?" Naruto mutters bitterly.

 _Na-ru-to..._ Sakura growls inwardly. Sakura makes a face that Naruto knows all too well when he knows his life is about to flash before his eyes due to her promise of bodily harm.

"Uuh...I think it's time to eat and say hi to Ino," Sai intervenes pushing Naruto away from the fuming pink-haired restaurateur. "We'll see you later."

 **-** **Ω** **-**

"Beautiful is the right word! Eh, Sasuke?" Obito chides the internally pissed Sasuke. "About what I mentioned earlier.."

"I don't have the time but if it'll get you to shut up then I'll do it. Besides, I already told you earlier I've been looking forward to getting back in my bed and that'll definitely give me a reason to. Don't you think?" Sasuke arrogantly interrupts.

"Hn, very well then. The rest is up to you. Excuse me," Obito excuses himself from the table and nods at Sakura who just arrived at the Uchiha table, with a pleased smile as he leaves. Sakura slightly smiles at Obito.

"So are you gentlemen locals or just visiting?" Sakura sweetly asks Sasuke trying to break the awkwardness.

"Just on lunch," Sasuke answers concisely finally placing the glass down and looks at the pink-haired beauty.

"What kind of job do you do if you don't mind me asking?"

"Construction. The Uchiha Construction Company. Our corporate building is the tallest one down the street with the fan on it."

"Oh wow! Sounds great," Sakura exclaims surprised.

Sasuke studies her. _Please don't be one of those crazy, gold-digging fans._ Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly. "I didn't really have a choice. Just something to do till I accomplish my real goal."

"Good luck," Sakura encourages Sasuke. He looks at her sincere smile and lifts the corner of his mouth. "Thanks."

"Can I recommend the Chef's special – our Mediterranean-Japanese fusion of Pan-roasted Salmon topped with white-wine cherry tomato sauce?"

"Mediterranean-Japanese? Sounds dangerous, though it probably won't be as good as the ones I've had in Japan," Sasuke replies with a hint of arrogance.

"I beg to differ, sir, the ingredients are flown internationally and handpicked by the chef herself so everything is fresh and of the highest quality. Also, the chef received many compliments from the best chefs in Japan and Europe who praised her for her combination of unique use of ingredients and her innovative techniques," Sakura huffed a little put off.

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be good, I'm just saying there's certain things that shouldn't mix - Mediterranean and Japanese is one of them. If you've had real Japanese food from Japan you'd know exactly what I mean. Have you ever been to Japan?"

"Actually, I have been to Japan numerous times but it seems that I have a more sophisticated and unbiased palate than some."

"Hey, I know you're just doing your job and your boss would be very impressed at how well you're trying to sell the most expensive item on the menu..."

 _Did he just...pompous prick_. Sakura closed her eyes for a second to calm her nerves before she turned the table over and yank the handsome, cocky, dark-haired devil by his collar and throw him out herself. "It -– was just a suggestion. I'll give you a few minutes to decide and I'll send someone over when you're ready. Enjoy your meal and thank you for coming." Sakura blurted cutting the handsome devil from adding more insult to her already wounded pride. _Arrogant jerk!_

Sasuke stared confused and dumbfounded at the pink-haired waitress who just bumped into his cousin on his way back from the restroom. Obito asked if she was alright and she apologetically offered a half-smile for the incident before continuing on.

"Ran her off already, little cousin? What did you say to her? Usually, the Uchiha men have women running towards them not away from them," Obito claims chuckling as he sat back down.

"I'm...not sure," Sasuke honestly replies. Most of the time he knew exactly when he made someone feel weak, inferior, or just downright offended them and pissed them off. For once in Sasuke's 23 years of being alive he truly had no idea what he said or done or why it's eating him up that she couldn't get away from him fast enough like he was the devil incarnate himself.

"It looks like it's up to my son to carry out the Uchiha name since it looks like we won't be getting any help from you," Obito grins while Sasuke casts an evil glare at his cousin.

 **Ω -**

"Can you please take over Table 33 for me?" Sakura requested the nearest waitress.

"Of course. What's wrong, another one of your overly pushy admirers?" The young waitress asked smiling with a warmth of concern.

Sakura shakes her head and smiles. "No, them I can deal with and you can get the weekend off just for helping me out and dealing with my very special customer. Thanks, Amari." Sakura winks at the beaming waitress.

A few minutes later, Ino barges in Sakura's office who's busy tapping the keys on her phone.

"So...spill, forehead! When's Prince Uchiha whisking you away on his prized bronco or better yet let you ride his bronco?" Ino grills Sakura with her "I wanna know everything and I'm not leaving until you tell me" smile.

"Feel free to ride the Prince's bronco yourself because you can have him," Sakura answers without looking up from her phone.

Ino's mouth falls open and crinkles her forehead. "What the fuck, forehead, I practically gift wrapped him and handed him to you on a silver platter. What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?" Sakura asked defensively. "It's not my fault he's a pompous jerk whothinksheknowseverythingaboutfood."

"He's an Uchiha, he was raised to think that nothing will ever be good enough for them. Just promise me you won't eat him up the next time you see him. Leave the eating to him." Ino winks.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Sure, Ino, I promise." _Like I'll ever see him again anyway._ "By the way, I told Naruto we'll be there to watch him tonight."

It's Ino's turn to roll her eyes. "Ugh, fine. At least that cute head of security of his is gonna be there too."


	3. Chapter between 1 & 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hi everyone! I am finally presenting you with what I call Chapter 1.5 otherwise known as "Meanwhile, On the Other Side of the World". As I've previously mentioned, it stars the other Uchihas - Itachi, Shisui, and Izumi as well as an appearance by another well-loved character. Some of the characters will be as close to their true character but Shisui, who we only got a glimpse of, will be OOC, but I hoped you enjoy my interpretation of his character as much as I had fun developing him. I can't stress how apologetic I am how long my updates have been but I try to write them the way I want you to read them. Sometimes I have to edit a few times and others, the chapter just end up being far longer than I thought it would be. Thank you for your patience and I hope that you stay with me on this journey and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. As always, comments are much appreciated. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1.5**

IZUMI'S HOUSE, JAPAN – EARLY MORNING

SHISUI UCHIHA, Sasuke's older cousin and Obito's younger brother (30) tall, hazel-green eyes, with his dark and short, slightly tousled curls in a cropped cut, wears a silk black bathrobe that hangs wide open revealing his sculpted chest, well-defined abs and black sweats, leans on the sliding glass door facing towards the tranquil, Japanese garden while speaking enthusiastically to someone on the phone and displaying an enormous wolfish grin on his face.

SHISUI UCHIHA

(in the receiver)

Fangirls? Rin was your only fangirl. I told her she should've married the younger, sexier-looking one who has more stamina than your cryptic ass. Besides, Itachi and I have more fangirls than you & Sasuke.

Shisui barks a laugh. Behind Shisui, ITACHI UCHIHA (27) in a dark kimono with his long, layered ebony hair flat around his handsome face, lounges in a chair by a wooden coffee table with his sandaled feet outstretched in front of him, abruptly stops sipping his hot tea and lifts a brow at his older cousin upon hearing his name. He shrugs closing his eyes and exhales deeply into his tea. His lips lift at the corners before taking a sip. Shisui still facing the garden doesn't take notice.

SHISUI UCHIHA

(in the receiver)

Better looking? Maybe in your dreams. Anyway, how is he?

Shisui pauses. He hits the glass door with the side of his fist, violently shaking it. Itachi eyes his cousin with curiousity.

SHISUI UCHIHA

(continues)

Senju? Shit. Already? The old hag doesn't waste time does she? Don't worry we'll stop him before he gets mixed in that mess.

Itachi pauses from sipping his tea to intently listen in on his cousin's conversation and inexpressively chime in.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Tell Tobi he needs to do whatever it takes to protect my little brother.

Shisui slightly jumps turning towards his cousin behind him with a relieved look. Itachi silently chuckles to himself. Shisui relays the message.

SHISUI UCHIHA

(continues)

Alright. Tell Rin and my nephew hi. Mama sends her love. Take care, Tobi.

Shisui slips his phone in his pocket and sits across Itachi. He studies Itachi sipping his tea with eyes closed.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Hey, I wouldn't worry about Sasuke. He's a smart kid, at least from what Tobi says about him. Besides he has Tobi looking out for him. He won't let him get mixed up in anything he has no business getting into.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Hnn.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Hey, remember when he caught us sneaking back in the house that one time?

ITACHI UCHIHA

You mean when I told you it wasn't a good idea to sneak out at night but you insisted and dragged me along anyway?

Shisui snatches the square pillow behind him and hurls it at Itachi's head who slightly moves his head out of the way and catches it with ease while maintaining a hold on his tea.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Ha! Whatever. You know you wanted to see Izumi as much as I wanted to see her beautiful, sexy older sister. You couldn't stop smiling for days when we got back.

Itachi smirks. Shisui stretches and puts his feet on the coffee table. Itachi glares murderously at him. Shisui mouths a 'sorry' and places them back down.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Hmph. It was worth doing extra chores and getting lectured.

SHISUI UCHIHA

You mean Tobi's chores. Speaking of...when are you gonna make it official? I mean she's practically my cousin-in-law already so what are you guys waiting on?

ITACHI UCHIHA

It's not that simple.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Sure it is. You have a wedding, her sister flies in for the ceremony, we rekindle what we had, Izumi becomes Mrs. Itachi Uchiha and you guys make some adorable baby Uchiha cousins. Everyone's happy.

Shisui explains with a huge grin. Itachi raises a brow and chuckles replacing Shisui's wide grin with a look of shock and confusion.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Should've known that you had an ulterior motive.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Hey, I'm only thinking about you and Izumi you know. I don't want my cousin and his lady going to hell because they're living in sin.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Since when did you care where my soul ends up?

SHISUI UCHIHA

(enthusiastically/sarcastically)

Aww...don't be like that, Ita. I always care about you!

ITACHI UCHIHA

(coldly)

Don't. Call me that.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Fine, sheesh! Besides, we need a couple of tiny Uchihas running around here. It's not like Izumi's getting any younger.

Itachi pitches the pillow back at Shisui so fast that it managed to tap him on the face barely catching it. Shisui fakes a groan and laughs.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Watch what you say.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was I heard that it's harder for women to have babies past a certain age. There's more complications?

ITACHI UCHIHA

Hnn. That's really none of your concern. Besides, if you want little Uchihas running around why don't you have some?

SHISUI UCHIHA

What do you think I'm trying to do? That's why you guys need to have a wedding so she can have a reason to come. I'll be your best man and she'll be Izumi's maid of honor. She's gonna look gorgeous in a sexy dress and I'm gonna look sexy in my tux. She's gonna be drinking and later on we're gonna be...

UNKNOWN WOMAN

(in Japanese)

Who's going to be looking sexy and drinking?

Shisui turns around with a surprised expression to see IZUMI NAMIKAZE (26) fair-skinned, long, light-brown hair down to the middle of her back, light-brown almond-shape eyes, a small beauty mark under her right eye, wearing minimal to no make-up but is said to have natural beauty that make most girls envious, in a purple kimono, approaches Itachi from behind and leans over to wrap her arms around him and gently kisses him which he reciprocates and places an arm over hers. Shisui grins, ecstatic to see his quiet, introvert cousin openly displaying affection which he was fortunate enough to see.

IZUMI NAMIKAZE

(in Japanese)

Good morning, dear.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Mmm. Good morning.

IZUMI NAMIKAZE

(in Japanese)

Shisui, what scheme are you trying to drag Itachi this time? What's this about looking sexy and drinking?

Shisui's grin widens. Izumi turns her head away quickly, brightly blushing, noticing Shisui's robe hanging open. Shisui winks at her, grins and stands up. Itachi shakes his head and laughs.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Just talking about your beautiful sister and how Itachi could help make everyone happy. Isn't that right, little cousin?

ITACHI UCHIHA

I told you it's more complicated than that.

SHISUI UCHIHA

I'm just saying there's not gonna be a perfect time like the present. Speaking of the present, I'm going to give that perfect sister of yours a call right now and leave you guys to make little Uchiha babies.

Shisui dashes upstairs. Izumi gives Itachi a puzzled look. She takes his tea and places it on the table to sit on his lap.

IZUMI NAMIKAZE

(in Japanese)

Uchiha babies?

Itachi silently chuckles, pulls Izumi by the waist closer to him and plants a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and intimately kisses him. They break the kiss. Itachi caresses Izumi's cheek, adoringly staring. He smirks.

IZUMI NAMIKAZE

(in Japanese)

What? Do I have something on my face?

Itachi smiles, shaking his head.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

You look exceptionally beautiful today, that's all.

Izumi smiles turning red. She places a hand on each cheek and plants a long kiss on his forehead while Itachi relishes the feeling with closed eyes.

IZUMI NAMIKAZE

(in Japanese)

You, Mr. Itachi Uchiha, are a very kind and good man.

She leans in, wraps her arms around Itachi's neck and passionately kisses him. Itachi pulls her closer wrapping his hand tighter around her back and head.

IZUMI NAMIKAZE

(in Japanese)

Sweetheart?

ITACHI UCHIHA

Hmm?

IZUMI NAMIKAZE

(continues in Japanese)

Does Shisui know he's gonna have a brand new baby cousin and that you made me Mrs. Itachi Uchiha a few weeks ago?

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I was going to tell him but I changed my mind. I think I want to keep you all to myself a little while longer if that's alright with you, Mrs. Itachi Uchiha?

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I don't see the harm in that, my dear husband. And technically, it's Mr. Itachi Namikaze since you took my name.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Hnn. Only on paper at least until we have unresolved matters. Anyway, my beautiful wife, why don't we as my flirtatious older cousin put it, make little Uchiha babies? I would hate to disappoint him.

Izumi grins widely and plants a passionate kiss on her husband. Itachi stands up and carries her upstairs to their bedroom, bridal style. He stops in front of their bedroom door to pull her closely towards his body as he lowers his head at his blushing bride and intimately kisses her. She bluntly accepts his eager invitation by tightening her arms around his neck and pulling him down towards her as she leans up closer towards him. She chuckles.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Impatient are we? So unlike you. You're normally a more patient man and rarely lose your composure.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Aah. Normally, that would be true but then again you never make it easy for me to keep my composure especially when your captivating eyes smile at me as if you haven't seen me...

He caresses the side of her face, trailing it down to her lips. He traces a finger on her soft, red lips.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Mmm...go on.

Itachi chuckles and smiles adoringly at his wife.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(continues in Japanese)

These lips...invites me to capture it with mine and taste its delectable sweetness.

Itachi captures Izumi's lips, vigorously kissing her as she repositions herself to straddle him and he pushes her up against the door holding onto each of her thighs. He glides his right hand up her thigh hiking her kimono up a little. He kisses and slightly sucks on one of her weak spots - the part of her neck just underneath her ear. She shivers and releases a slight moan underneath him making him smirk at her response as he whispers in her ear.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(continues)

Your soft, silky skin begs for me to caress, lick and explore every inch down to...

SHISUI UCHIHA

Oi! Are you guys going to go in your bedroom because you didn't tell me that you're freaky like that and don't care about having an audience?

Itachi abruptly stops, gritting his teeth. Izumi smiles apologetically at her husband whose eyes practically glow red.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Please let me kill him.

Itachi begs his wife who only chuckles as she caresses his face. Itachi regretfully puts Izumi down. He touches his forehead to hers, concentrating on her kind eyes, trying hard to ignore his meddlesome cousin.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

You can't. You'll miss him too much.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I'll get over it. I still have the both of you.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

It'll break your Auntie's heart.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Aah…yes. I suppose I can't be the reason Auntie's sad.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Ugh...quit rubbing it in that you're so in love. Some of us are still single and alone over here. And forget about what I said about making Uchiha babies...

(Continues mumbling in Portugese)

They're just little cockblockers anyway. I'm going to the bar to drown my sorrows and get laid.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Auntie will just have to do with Tobi.

Izumi laughs, holding her husband tighter. Shusui stomps down the stairs. Itachi raises a brow at his cousin. Izumi chuckles and looks at her husband with sympathy. Itachi gives his wife a puzzled look.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Wonder what's wrong with him.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I guess my sister finally told him that she's engaged to be married.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Aah.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

You should go with him, dear.

Itachi's eyes widen as he replies quickly and sternfully.

ITACHI UCHIHA

No.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

How would you feel if I told you that I was engaged to marry someone else?

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Then he'd be helping me get rid of a body.

Itachi smirks as he receives a playful tap from his wife.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I mean it, you should go with him. Besides, it'll give you a chance to break our good news. It might help cheer him up a bit.

Itachi rolls his eyes and sighs in defeat. He places both hands on his wife's cheeks and leans in for a kiss.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Now who's the kind one?

Izumi grins wide.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(continues in Japanese)

Will you wait for me?

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Always. I'll even wear your favorite.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I don't remember ever choosing one.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Exactly.

Izumi smiles, blushing. Itachi's eyes widen.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Oh. I'll buy him the strongest sake. He'll be asleep and we'll be attempting to make more Uchiha babies in no time.

Itachi pulls his wife in for a kiss. Izumi smiles. Itachi smiles adoringly at his wife and lightly taps her forehead with his index and middle finger.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I'll always love the both of you.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I've always loved you and I always will.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I'll be right back.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Mmm. We'll be here.

Itachi presses his forehead to his wife's and turns to his cousin putting his jacket on downstairs.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Shisui. Wait.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Yeah?

ITACHI UCHIHA

I'm going with you.

SHISUI UCHIHA

(excitedly)

You're gonna be my wingman?

ITACHI UCHIHA

I said I will come, I didn't say I will be staying long. I have..uh...

Itachi turns to his wife with a carnal smile and a look of hunger that tells her she's not going to get any sleep tonight. Izumi giggles, pulling her husband down planting another passionate kiss. She whispers in his ear. Itachi smiles and nods enveloping his loving wife in his arms.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(continues)

…uh...unfinished business that needs my undivided attention.

(in Japanese to his wife)

Who do you think you are, me? Perhaps my wife isn't as kind after all. Do you want me to stay?

Itachi begs his wife with his pleading eyes to say yes. She offers a conflicted smile. They both laugh.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I do but only if Tenzo can take your place and keep Shisui company. He shouldn't be alone.

Itachi shakes his head in defeat. He shows her his phone showing his text message from Tenzo.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

I tried. He's on assignment.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

When did you?

Izumi gets a brief look of surprise and laughs.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(continues in Japanese)

I should've known. How can I forget how brilliant a man I married?

Itachi slightly winks at her, seeing a resemblance of Shisui in her husband reminding her how Uchiha they really are.

SHISUI UCHIHA

(calls from downstairs)

Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but, Ita, are you still going?

Itachi glares at his cousin from the top of the stairs. Izumi covers her mouth to stifle her laugh earning a glare from her husband.

ITACHI UCHIHA

I believe I asked you not to call me that. (sighs) Yes, I'll be right down.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Shisui, I'm sorry. I told her to tell you a while ago but she was afraid you would hurt her fiancé.

Shisui balls his fists tightly and hung his head. After a minute, he shakes his head and smiles his usual bright smile at Izumi.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Don't worry about it. I'll be alright. Though I might have to knock a few guys at the bar tonight.

ITACHI UCHIHA

(sternfully)

Shisui.

Shisui places his hands behind his head and grins wide, his eyes disappearing into a slant mirroring his older brother at the moment.

SHISUI UCHIHA

I'm kidding. Let me buy you a few rounds maybe some alcohol will bring your sense of humor back, ay Ita?

Itachi rolls his eyes as his cousin and his wife laugh.

Ω -

INT. PUB – LATER THAT NIGHT

Itachi and Shisui sit at the bar. Shisui's phone is on a stand between them. Obito Jr. (6), also called "Little Tobi", who has his mother's kind eyes and his father's infectious smile and upbeat attitude, enthusiastically explain to his uncles the newest moves and power-ups he recently received on the RPG (role-playing game) his Uncle Shisui gave him for his birthday on the videophone. In the background, his mother, RIN UCHIHA, Obito's wife, a beautiful brunette with auburn-colored, shoulder length hair, in a red top w/ black skirt and a white, doctor's overcoat, walks up to her 6yo son.

RIN UCHIHA

Honey, who are you talking to?

LITTLE TOBI (OBITO UCHIHA JR.)

Hi mom. Uncle Shisui called for dad but he's still sleep.

Little Tobi points at his slightly snoring father asleep on his back on the couch hugging a "Rin" bear, a custom-made bear in a red top and a black skirt with a white overcoat made to look like his wife Rin, a humorous birthday present from Shisui. Obito pulls the bear closer to his face and mumbles "You're so beautiful, Rin. I love you so much." He gives a few air kisses. Rin chuckles placing a hand over her husband's forehead and brushes a few bangs away. She removes his other shoe and places his feet properly on the couch. She leans in, gives her husband a kiss and whispers in his ear.

RIN UCHIHA

I love you too but unfortunately, I'm already married.

OBITO UCHIHA

(in his sleep)

Who's the bastard that's trying to take my Rin away?

Rin giggles. Little Tobi rolls his eyes and turns his attention to the videophone.

LITTLE TOBI

Ugh...dad's having a nightmare again. He thinks there's an imaginary guy taking my mom away from him. Mom thinks it's cute. She just laughs then ends up giving him kisses. Yuck! Uncle Tenma, are you gross like that with Auntie Zumi?

Itachi's eyes widen, slightly blushing. Shisui leans in on the videophone, beaming.

SHISUI UCHIHA

(whispers)

He's worse. Like today, I saw Uncle Ita…Tenma…

On the screen, Shisui ducks from Itachi's hand barely missing him and instead hits the waiter with a tray full of drinks behind him. One of the glass hits the chair and breaks, cutting Shisui on the sleeve before completely shattering on the ground. Shisui apologizes to the waiter and bend down to help the waiter clean up. The waiter notices Shisui's tattoo on his right bicep through his ripped sleeve which is starting to bleed from an open cut. The waiter freezes on the spot, his eyes widen in realization. A moment later, the waiter profusely apologizes and frantically cleans up. Shisui grabs a handful of napkins to cover his tattoo and to try to stop the bleeding. He hands the waiter money but the waiter shoves it back refusing the offer, vigorously shakes his head and bows to leave.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck!

Shisui buries his face in his hands. Itachi gives him a worried look. On the other side of the videophone, Little Tobi is seen with a shocked expression and his hands over his mouth. His mother kneel down beside him.

RIN UCHIHA

Okay, sweetie. Tell your potty-mouthed uncle and your Uncle Tenma goodnight. Come on, it's daddy's turn to talk. Maybe he can remind your potty-mouthed uncle that you're only six and your brain's like a sponge.

LITTLE TOBI

'Night Uncle Shisui. Goodnight Uncle Tenma.

Rin ushers Little Tobi off the phone as she glares at an apologetic Shisui through the screen.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Sorry, Tobi. Uncle didn't mean that. Goodnight, little man. Sorry, Rin.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Goodnight, Tobi.

Obito Uchiha sits up and yawns from the couch still hugging his Rin bear.

OBITO UCHIHA

(sleepily)

What—did you do to my Rin? Do I have to fly down there?

SHISUI UCHIHA

NO! I…shit. I fucked up.

Obito's talking with his eyes closed and his head resting on the bear. He yawns again.

OBITO UCHIHA

(sleepily)

What'd you do this time?

SHISUI UCHIHA

(whispers)

I…can't talk about it here.

Itachi exchanged glances with the bartender who hands him a key and nods in a general direction. Itachi thanks the bartender.

ITACHI UCHIHA

We'll call you right back. Stand by.

OBITO UCHIHA

Mmm-hmm.

INT. PUB – PUB OWNER'S OFFICE – MOMENTS LATER – NIGHT

Itachi and Shisui sit beside each other behind the Pub owner's desk. Obito, with his disheveled spiky hair matching the bags under his eyes, is seen sipping a cup of coffee in front of his granite countertop of his modern kitchen. He yawns.

OBITO UCHIHA

Sorry. Sasuke calls himself punishing me for embarrassing him in front of a very cute pink-haired waitress.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Aww…little Sasuke finally has a girlfriend.

Obito smiles, shaking his head.

OBITO UCHIHA

I wish. She almost knocked me over she was trying to get away from him so fast.

Shisui grins.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Doesn't he know that Uchiha men have women running towards them and not away from them? What does she look like?

Obito smiles warmly at his brother.

OBITO UCHIHA

Beautiful smile, cute little figure. I thought they had chemistry there for a second.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Can we please focus to the matter at hand?

OBITO UCHIHA

Right. Sorry. What did you do, Shi?

Shisui's face lost all humor and playfulness and was replaced by a more serious and stony exterior.

SHISUI UCHIHA

I think I've been made.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Care to elaborate?

SHISUI UCHIHA

That waiter recognized me.

OBITO UCHIHA

What makes you so sure?

SHISUI UCHIHA

Photographic memory remember? The Yuki assignment a few years back. There might've been a survivor.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Might've?

SHISUI UCHIHA

He was supposed to be gone along with his older brother. Jesus…how was I supposed to know he was hiding in the closet? His father ripped my sleeve. The kid must've recognized my tat.

Obito stares at a family vacation picture on his refrigerator. He gets a sad look in his eyes and sighs.

OBITO UCHIHA

I'm sorry, Shi. There's no way around it.

SHISUI UCHIHA

I…know.

ITACHI UCHIHA

It can't get out that you didn't finish the job.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Fucking kid…why the hell did he come back?

Itachi turns to Tobi on the screen.

ITACHI UCHIHA

How's Sasuke?

OBITO UCHIHA

I think he's in one of his moods again. Haven't spoke to him in days.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Anything wrong?

OBITO UCHIHA

No. The old hag has been working him non-stop and he probably just needed a little time to himself. Usually with one of his girls. I was hoping that the pink-haired cutie would be the one to slow him down. I also looked into that secretary of his. She failed to mention that her husband works for Orochimaru.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Orochimaru? Hnn. What would he want with Sasuke?

OBITO UCHIHA

Not sure but I have no doubt that sly snake is up to something. In the meantime, Sasuke's meeting Senju in a few weeks, any concerns?

ITACHI UCHIHA

I went to see them. Lord Sage wasn't there but Lady Tsunade said that Gram approached them about obtaining rights for some of their properties in Las Vegas. She didn't sound too concerned. She's sending her son, Hashirama to meet with Sasuke.

OBITO UCHIHA

That's good but I would still like eyes on them since the hag's probably gonna insist on Karin and a few of the men to tag along. If you don't mind, I'd like the Sarutobi's for the job.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Asuma and Kerenai? Is that going to be a conflict of interest since she works for the CIA?

OBITO UCHIHA

No. She retired once she had their daughter.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Hnn. If you trust them, I don't see a problem with it.

OBITO UCHIHA

Good, that's settled then. Shi, I'm sorry but you're going to have to take care of that as soon as possible. We can't put the family in danger especially since we don't know what kind of backlash that's gonna bring.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Yeah. I got it.

OBITO UCHIHA

Anything else?

Itachi looks at a depressed Shisui with his face in his hands. He contemplates and smiles.

ITACHI UCHIHA

There is one other thing. I married Izumi a few weeks ago.

OBITO UCHIHA

It's about time she officially joined the family! Rin will be happy to hear that. Have you told Mama yet?

ITACHI UCHIHA

She witnessed it.

Shisui immediately perks up and places an arm around Itachi. Itachi looks questionably at Shisui and at the arm he placed. Shisui doesn't take notice.

SHISUI UCHIHA

So that's where Mama was when she had to go on vacation all of a sudden. Man, I thought she had a secret boyfriend or something.

Shisui takes his arm off of Itachi to wipe his brow, noticing an uncomfortable look on Itachi which would've gone undetected to anyone else.

SHISUI UCHIHA

What?

ITACHI UCHIHA

She wasn't entirely alone.

SHISUI UCHIHA

What do you mean?

OBITO UCHIHA

He's talking about Tenzo.

Shisui looks incredulously towards Obito on the videophone. Obito continues, nonchalantly sipping his coffee.

SHISUI UCHIHA

What about Tenzo? What does he have to do with Mama?

ITACHI UCHIHA

They were practically inseparable.

Shisui looks back and forth between Obito and Itachi.

SHISUI UCHIHA

What does he mean inseparable?

OBITO UCHIHA

Shi, mama's been a widow for almost twenty years. She's not a nun, she's gonna date. If she is gonna date, it might as well be with a guy like Tenzo. Or would you rather her end up with that Rasa guy?

SHISUI UCHIHA

You mean angry, psychotic red-head?! Fu-I mean hell no but Tenzo?! How come I'm just hearing about this?

Shisui aims a wrathful expression between his cousin next to him and his brother on the videophone.

OBITO UCHIHA

You know I talk to Mama almost everyday and you would if you were home more often.

ITACHI UCHIHA

That's not all.

SHISUI UCHIHA

What now?

ITACHI UCHIHA

Izumi's pregnant.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Congratulations! I didn't wanna say anything but I thought she might wanna slow down on all of those dangos.

Itachi gives Shisui a quick slap to the back of the head.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Sorry. You know I didn't mean anything by it.

OBITO UCHIHA

That's what you get, Shi. I'm happy for you and Izumi.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Thanks.

OBITO UCHIHA

Anything else? Shi?

Shisui shakes his head. Itachi does the same.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Let me know when you hear from Sasuke.

OBITO UCHIHA

Of course. Keep an eye on my knuckleheaded little brother for me. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?

Itachi nods.

INT. BEDROOM – FOLLOWING MORNING – DAY

Shisui turns at the pretty woman sleeping peacefully next to him and smiles. He turns away from her and reaches for his keys on the nightstand. They rattle. She stirs and groans. He slowly places them back down. He carefully sits up. The covers slip off of him revealing him only in his bright red boxers adorned with black, four-point pinwheels all over. He sneaks off the bed, picks up his clothes off the floor and his cell phone next to his keys. He skulks sleepily toward the bathroom, locks the door and rinses his face. He does a double-take upon seeing a reflected picture of him in the mirror as he dries his face. He stops and looks around. He is horrified to see dozens of various photoshopped pictures of himself and the sleeping woman. One picture could be from their wedding day, Shisui smiling in a white tux next to the sleeping woman in a wedding gown. Another picture shows Shisui looking out of place in a black shirt and his favorite forest green flak vest and jeans while the woman is in her bikini with the beach behind them. Shisui frantically dials on his cell as he picks up one of the picture to examine it closer. The person on the other end picks up.

UNKNOWN PERSON

(sternly)

No.

SHISUI UCHIHA

(frantically whispers)

Ita, you've got to help me.

ITACHI UCHIHA

What do you mean? Shisui, grown men run at the sound of your name, "the Body Flicker". I'm sure you can handle it.

Itachi's phone beeps. He answers a videocall from Shisui. Shisui holds a picture up. Itachi looks amused as he nudges his wife awake to show her the picture of Shisui holding a happy, curly-haired toddler next to the smiling woman. The toddler appears to be an odd replication of what looked like from one of those baby-making machines where two pictures are merged together to make one. Izumi giggles.

IZUMI UCHIHA

(in Japanese)

Is that Shisui? Why have you been hiding a family from us?

Shisui has a look of panic all over his face.

SHISUI UCHIHA

(frantically whispers)

They are not my family! She's crazy! As a matter of fact, she's your husband's level 5 clinger! She kept calling me Itachi.

Itachi smirks. He turns the camera around to show the picture collage of Shisui's imaginative family that the sleeping obsessed woman built.

(continues)

Come on, Ita. Can you please pick me up?

ITACHI UCHIHA

No. That's what you get for interrupting.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Look, I'm sorry for cockblocking. I swear I'll never do that again. I'll even watch the kid so you guys can get some just come get me. Please hurry!

ITACHI UCHIHA

How did you get there?

SHISUI UCHIHA

I drove but I left the keys on the nightstand. Oh shit...shit...

Shisui quickly turns his head towards the bathroom door like a frightened gazelle in an open grassland. There's a slight moan in the bedroom next door.

UNNAMED WOMAN

Itachi?

SHISUI UCHIHA

(whispers)

Fuck this..callyouguysback.

Shisui hastily opens a window, hops out in a flash and dashes down the street. He slows down to wink at a beautiful, dumbfounded, dark-haired woman watering her garden. Her little dog barks at her feet. She flashes him a bright smile.

DARK-HAIRED WOMAN

Nice boxers!

Shisui beams and starts gaining momentum again. He quickly does a sudden frontal flip over the hood of a beige, Chrysler CTS V and lands gracefully next to the driver side thanks to his lightning reflex. He pulls his fist back to hit the tinted window when it rolls down.

UNKNOWN MALE DRIVER

Please don't hurt my baby. I just bought her.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Tenzo?!

TENZO

Get in. Can you…please. not. do. that?

TENZO (30) sighs as Shisui does a semi-cartwheel and a back flip using the car's hood and roof as leverage and diving feet first into the opened passenger window into the passenger seat like it was the norm. Shisui looks around and nods approvingly at the black leather interior with wooden trim and a wide, square-shaped computer screen on the dash displaying their current location.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Nice wheels.

TENZO

Thanks.

SHISUI UCHIHA

I didn't think it's something you'd get. Not your style. Isn't it a little roomy?

TENZO

Needed something different. Plus, a friend helped me pick it. She said the warm tones of the wood matches my earthly, helpful nature.

Shisui touches the pink rosary hanging off the rearview mirror, realization dawning on him.

SHISUI UCHIHA

You converted to Catholicism too?

Tenzo looks questioningly at Shisui's stony face and shrugs. Shisui stares back at Tenzo then clocks him square in the face. Tenzo grabs his face with one hand and try to steady the wheel with the other. Shisui grabs a sweatshirt and a shirt from the backseat. He tosses the shirt at Tenzo who easily catches and places it over his bloody nose. Shisui puts the sweater on.

TENZO

(muffled)

You're welcome. Should've listened to Itachi when he said not to come get you.

SHISUI UCHIHA

That's for Mama.

TENZO

Oh. They…told you?

SHISUI UCHIHA

Yeah. Why the fuck didn't you?

TENZO

I was going to. But by the time I got back, Itachi told me you were…

SHISUI UCHIHA

Yeah, I was on a mission. So what? You still could've called, texted, emailed, sent a fucking hawk.

TENZO

Didn't think it was a good time. I didn't want to risk getting you upset. You're right, I'm sorry. I should've told you.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Shit. You're the reason Mama's starting to wear make-up again and singing like Mary fucking Poppins early in the fucking morning.

TENZO

Your mom's right, you swear a lot.

Shisui hits Tenzo on the arm earning a grimace.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Thanks, dad. Shit! If you guys get married, you will be…

Tenzo and Shisui look at each other and burst out laughing.

(continues)

My fucking best friend and my Mama. Hey, thanks for the lift especially considering it's the least you could do. Still don't understand how you got Tobi's approval.

Tenzo tenses up a bit and grabbed the steering wheel a bit tighter.

SHISUI UCHIHA

What the fuck is it now? I swear if you tell me that she's pregnant...

TENZO

What?! NO!

SHISUI UCHIHA

Then what?

TENZO

Tobi was the one who called me and told me she needed an escort.

SHISUI UCHIHA

What?! Why would he call you? Unless he thinks that Mama's in danger...

TENZO

I'm sure it's nothing like that. You know how overprotective he is.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Yeah...you're right.

TENZO

Anyway, heard you have a clean up problem. Anything I can do to help?

SHISUI UCHIHA

Not unless you have a time machine and you can go back in time and get the kid outta the house.

TENZO

Sorry. You think his brother's gonna retaliate?

SHISUI UCHIHA

Probably. I know I would.

EXT. ALLEYWAY NEXT TO PUB – SHORTLY AFTER 3 IN THE MORNING

Toshiro Yuki (21), the young waiter who had a run in with Shisui Uchiha inside the pub, drops a black garbage bag in the dumpster. He pauses, smiles, and closes his eyes. Shisui drops behind Toshi.

Toshiro Yuki

(whispers to himself in Japanese)

I did it, brother.

SHISUI UCHIHA

I'm sorry, kid.

Shisui slits the young waiter's throat. The body drops on the ground. Shisui stares at the body for a few seconds. He grabs his right arm soaked in blood from the cut he obtained during the earlier incident and groans. His vision starts to double.

INT. IZUMI'S HOUSE – A SHORT WHILE LATER

Itachi silently walks back toward his bedroom, a glass of milk in hand. He stops as he sees Shisui crawl through his bedroom window. He smiles and shakes his head.

ITACHI UCHIHA

What's the point of having a key if you're never going to use it?

SHISUI UCHIHA

(struggles)

I didn't wanna wake you guys up.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Shisui, whats's wrong?

Itachi drops the glass of milk and runs to catch Shisui as he practically falls in through the window. Shisui looks up at Itachi with a huge grin. Itachi's eyes wide with concern and confusion.

SHISUI UCHIHA

Damn kid got me.

Shisui passes out.

ITACHI UCHIHA

Shisui!


End file.
